A Broken Engagement
by Akikazu
Summary: One-shot IYxover FujixKagome Horio overhears something that he shouldn't, something that has Ryoma-kun skipping tennis practice and glaring at Fuji-sempai. Has a love triangle developed at Seigaku? And who is this girl who has caused all this strife?


. : Broken Engagement : .

: . By Akikazu . :

. : Beta-ed by YukimuraShuusuke Girl : .

: . KagomexFuji . :

. : Note : This story starts after Inui becomes a regular and before Oishi hurts his wrist : .

"I hate it!"

"Kagome-_chan_-"

"No!"

First year student at _Seishun Gakuen_, Horio, peeked around the corner of the school building. He was curious about the commotion occurring mere yards away from him. Normally Horio wouldn't be interested in a pair of arguing male and female students but Horio found great pride in knowing anything pertaining to tennis, especially when it had to do with the _Seigaku_ Regulars.

That was what made this argument important because Horio was certain that the voice of the male half of this conflict was none other that Fuji Shusuke-_sempai_, himself.

However Horio had never heard this female's voice before and he hadn't heard any gossip about Fuji-_sempai_ having a girlfriend. It made him very curious about the identity of the angry female voice that was shouting at the normally cool Fuji-_sempai_.

"I always have to come to find you, and when I do you don't have time for me! I always go to your game to support you even though you never notice me through all your fans. Still you make no attempt to attend any of my games! I know that the girls' club is not as good as the boys club, but Ryoma-_kun_ makes time to go."

The little spy leaned further around the corner until he was able to see the pair. Fuji-_sempai_'s back was to him, but the shouting girl faced Horio's direction, though her tearing blue eyes were focused on _Sempai_. It was a good thing too because Horio's mouth gaped open at the sight of the very pretty girl that stared sadly at Fuji-_sempai_. She was smaller and her skin was fairer than Fuji-_sempai_'s and she had long black hair that fell in gentle waves down to her waist.

Horio managed to drag his eyes away from her, never once noticing the tennis racket clutched tightly in her hands, and looked at the back of Fuji-_sempai_'s brunette head, trying to imagine how the normally smiling _Sempai_ was acting. Unable to make an accurate guess, Horio returned his attention to the girl.

She was biting her lip and looking away from the tennis prodigy.

"I knew from the beginning that tennis would always come first from you. But I also thought that I could be a close second, that I could be content with that. I know better now! There is no second for you, there is only tennis."

Finished with the argument, one sided though it was, the girl began to stalk in Horio's direction. The freshman quickly ducked back behind his corner so he wouldn't be seen but the lost of the visual didn't stop Horio from hearing what was happening.

"I will tell my mother of my decision. From this point forward I never want to see you again Shu-" She stopped herself and corrected, "Fuji-_sempai_."

A moment later the girl moved briskly past him, not even noticing his presence. Not wanting to be caught by the more observant Fuji-_sempai_, Horio made a quick getaway.

He knew that he would never speak of this incident to anybody.

. B . E .

Ten minutes into tennis practice, it was the tall third year acrobat, Kikumaru Eiji that voiced the question that the tennis club members, particularly the starters and three certain freshmen, were thinking.

"Where's _'o chibi_ (baby boy)?"

The other starters and Ryuzaki _Sensei_ looked to second year Momoshiro Takeshi, the person who was closest to the missing freshman amongst the starters.

"I don't know. I haven't seen Echizen since lunch," Momo shrugged. Then he looked towards the fence where the freshmen Horio, Kachiro, and Katsuo were gathering errant tennis balls. "Hey you three, do you know where Echizen is?"

"No Momochan-_sempai_. He disappeared right after class," Kachiro answered.

"That boy…" Ryuzaki _Sensei _sighed.

"Fifty laps for being late to practice," Captain Tezuka Kunimitsu announced.

"Everyone return to practicing!" Ryuzaki _Sensei _shouted, seeing that everyone had become distracted by the topic.

"Hai _Sensei_!" The members of the tennis club chorused before returning to their activities.

. B . E .

Ryoma-_kun_ didn't come to that day's practice at all. Neither did he attend practice for the next three days. Finally Tezuka _Bucho_ (captain) and Ryuzauki _Sensei_ pulled Horio aside after practice and made a request to the ambitious first year.

They asked him to follow Ryoma-_kun_ after school to see why the starter was skipping practice.

Without a second thought, Horio agreed. And the next day, after trailing Ryoma-_kun_ he found himself stupefied.

His eyes widened and he scrambled back, nearly taking a tumble down the many stairs that waited behind him.

Without taking the time to shut his mouth, Horio hurried back to school in order to report what he had seen, though he could hardly believe it himself.

Ryoma-_kun_ had been with a girl!

_That_ girl!

The same girl that had been shouting at Fuji-_sempai_!

. B . E .

Fuji Shusuke, tennis prodigy, turned to face the gate just in time to see the loud freshmen, Horio, enter grandly, the even included the boy avoiding the tennis balls that went flying after he ran into the tennis ball cart.

The first year had appeared thirty minutes into practice and from his absence, Shusuke had hypothesized that Tezuka and Ryuzaki _Sensei_ had sent the boy to find out why Echizen had been missing practice.

"Ryuzuki _Senei_, I know where Ryoma-_kun_ is going!"

The noise of the crash and Horio's shouting drew the attention of the entire club. The court became silent as Horio picked himself off the ground and ran to Ryuzaki _Sensei_'s side. This inadvertently gave Shusuke a front seat to the conversation as the tennis coach had taken up a position between him and Tezuka.

For a second Horio glanced at Shusuke and the prodigy became alert as he detected the younger boy's nervousness.

"Well, where is _'o chibi_?" Eiji demanded, stopping his stretches to come towards the gathering group.

"Ryoma-_kun _went straight to the _Higure_ (sunset) Shrine after school. He was talking to a girl there when I left."

Shusuke was hard pressed not to show his surprise. He now understood why Horio had glanced at him before giving his report. He wondered how the first year had learned of his relationship, or lack of, with Kagome-_chan_.

"Eh!? So Echizen's been skipping practice to see a girl? Is she is girlfriend or something?" Momoshiro questioned in a shout.

Shusuke could barely prevent himself from glaring at the second year but he managed. Still he couldn't stop his hands from tightening on his racket

He turned on his heels sharply and walked away, leaving some very confused people behind.

. B . E .

Echizen came to the court right after practice on the first day of the next week. From the moment that the twelve year old arrived Shusuke could feel his eyes boring into his back.

The first year finally approached him at the locker room entrance. Echizen stepped into his path and glared directly into his eyes. Before Shusuke could say anything Echizen pushed a wrapped parcel and two envelopes at him.

"The package is for your sister. The letters are for you. _She_ wanted me to deliver them to you."

Without waiting for a reply Echizen turned and left Shusuke alone in the locker room. Shusuke looked at what had been given to him and took a seat on one of the metal benches in the room. First he unraveled the dark fabric that covered the parcel. It was a large book.

Shusuke opened to a page in the middle and found various photographs of himself and a few with some of the other starters, in all of them they were wearing their tennis uniforms. Turning the page he saw magazine and newspaper clips, all of them featuring him or _Seigaku_'s tennis club.

"A scrapbook," he murmured to himself as he continued to flip through the pages that appeared to have been so lovingly put together.

After another few moments he set the scrapbook aside and picked up the letters. They were numbered on the top right corner so he lifted the one labeled one first. As he opened it the fragrance of women's perfume drifted out, the light scent only being detectable in the midst of the locker room's odor of sweat. He unfolded the page that had been tucked into the envelope and a quick glance to the top of the page revealed that it was a year old. Curious, although his face didn't reveal it, Shusuke began to read.

. B . E .

_My Dearest Shusuke­-_kun_,_

_It wasn't so long ago that we met at the _omiai (a meeting where unattached people are introduced to each other with marriage between them being considered)_, but I feel as if I have known you for a much longer period of time. I do not expect for this letter to ever reach you and I will be deeply embarrassed if it by some chance does but I felt the need to express myself to you in some form, and this was the only way I could think to do it._

_I wanted to tell you of the excitement that I feel whenever I think of our wedding, even though I know that isn't going to happen for a long time. I know that you will be a more wonderful husband than I could even imagine and I am working hard to become a wife that you will be proud of. With that in mind I am transferring to Seishun Gakuen after finials. I have heard that the girls' tennis clubs is on the better side of fair, though it's not any match for the boys' club. Still I hope I can do you proud in this area as well._

_I understand that tennis is your top priority and will remain so for most if not all of your life. I don't begrudge you this. I only hope that in the future you will view me with great affection as well._

_With Love,_

_Higurashi Kagome_

. B . E .

Aqua eyes scanned the letter through once more and his hands trembled as he returned the letter to its envelope and reached for the second. No fragrance adorned the pages of this letter but the scent still lingered for moments before. Finding the date on the second paper he noted that it had been penned only yesterday and with a growing dread he read.

. B . E .

_Fuji-_san

_I have asked Ryoma-_kun_ to deliver my scrapbook to you because I know your sister and mother would enjoy me efforts. The letters I chose to send to you because I wanted you to know how I felt, both in the past and now. I do not think I was able to clearly convey my feeling to you before and for my own sake, because I need closure, I need you to understand._

_My mother has been informed that we will not be wed. This weekend we informed our _nakodo (a go between for couples involved in an _omiai_) _to halt are marriage preparations. My mother insists that we will continue through the same _nakodo_ until I have found another fiancé but I have high hopes that we will not encounter each other again._

_There are very few things left that I have to tell you. First is that though you were not the first crush I had, but you were the most dear and beloved to me. I can only hope that I will have such feeling for whomever I do marry._

_Next I would like to tell you not to be mean to Ryoma-_kun_! He is only the messenger and doesn't deserve to be punished for the failure that we share._

_Lastly all there is for me to say to you is goodbye Fuji-_sempai_._

_Higurashi Kagome_

. B . E .

Hands trembling more violently, Shusuke put the second letter away, gathered all of his belongings and left. Another tournament was coming up and that meant that training would be harder tomorrow and he needed rest to dace anymore challenges that might be placed before him.

However that night, peaceful sleep eluded one Fuji Shusuke.

. B . E .

"'_o chibi_! I heard you've been skipping practice to see a girl! Do you have a girlfriend?" Eiji called as soon as Echizen walked into the tennis courts the next day.

Murmurs started amongst the lesser club members, but the starters and Momoshiro walked the white capped boy in silence. No one missed the golden eyed glare that had been directed at Shusuke.

"Kagome isn't my girlfriend," Echizen said shortly.

"Oh! 'Kagome' is it? So when will you bring this mystery girl around," Momoshiro pestered. "Your fanclub must be crushed."

Echizen sighed, "I do not have a girlfriend," he repeated.

"Well if she isn't your girlfriend then why were you skipping practice to go to her house?" Eiji asked with a devilish grin, obviously relishing the new opportunity to tease the youngest starter.

"Kagome hasn't been coming to school for the past couple of days and she asked me to bring her school work to her."

"Like that couldn't wait until after practice," Eiji responded slyly. "Maybe you just wanted to see her because you were worried."

"Eh? Wait! 'Kagome' as in Higurashi Kagome-_san_ from mine and Kaidoh's class?" Momoshiro demanded.

"_Hai_," Echizen answered, direction another glare at Shusuke.

"I heard that she was dating someone but I had no idea that it was you!" Momoshiro shouted, clearly ignoring Echizen's insistence that he was not involved in a relationship.

"A second year! You're into older women _'o chibi_?" Eiji chirped.

Shusuke's hand squeezed the grip of his tennis racket so tightly that his knuckled turned white, but no one noticed his reaction because they their attention was still on Echizen. Tezuka and Ryuzaki _Sensei_ had yet to arrive so he was safe from the strictest of observance.

"Kagome is not my girlfriend. She's engaged," he faced Shusuke abruptly. "At least she _was_ engaged. Isn't that right Fuji_-sempai_?"

All of the attention shifted onto him.

"Eh? Do you know something about this Fujiko?" Eiji questioned.

He was saved from answering when Ryuzaki_ Sensei _and Tezuka entered the courts. Everyone in the boys' tennis club stopped their activities and stood at attention.

"Cheers!" Everyone but the starters and Momoshiro chorused.

Ryuzaki _Sensei_ and Tezuka stopped in front of the group to address everyone.

"Members, ten laps around the yard, then fifty sit-ups. After the seniors will have practice matches on courts A and B. Juniors will do the same on courts on C and D. Freshmen retrieve balls." Tezuka announced. "Starters and Momoshiro follow us."

"_Hai Bucho_!" Everyone responded and did as ordered with flurries of movement.

Ryuzaki_ Sensei _and Tezuka left the courts once again and the other filed out behind them. As they walked away from the boys' courts Ryuzaki_ Sensei_ spoke.

"Today we will observe the girls' tennis club as they play practice matches. Our girls' club is less well known as our boys' team. As a whole they are a weaker club but their starters this year are decent. Observing them will permit you all to see new styles and your observations will hopefully help the girls improve."

When they arrived at the girls' tennis courts the first match of the day was well underway. The boys' club members stood quietly outside the court fences and watched.

It was a doubles match.

"Oi! That's her!" Momoshiro announced, pointing to the girl farthest from them on the right side of the net. "That's Echizen's girl."

Everyone's attention turned to the girl Momoshiro pointed out. Shusuke had already spotted her as soon as they had arrived but took the opportunity to examine her more closely.

She was racing towards the net, her long black hair floating unbound behind her small figure as she moved with light steps so she could reach the net before either of her opponents could hit the ball. Eyes that Shusuke knew to be blue were focused entirely on the ball and she was completely unaware of her growing audience.

"Her hair's too long and is also unbound. How serious of a player is she Echizen?" Inui inquired.

"She can't be very good, _ne_ (kind of like "right") _Mamushi_ (viper)?" Mososhiro piped in.

Kaido hissed in agreement and Ryuzaki _Sensei_ cut in, "actually she is very good. She's one of their starters. They think that next year she'll be captain."

"Eh! No way! _'o chibi_ you sure can pick them! But it's really no surprise that your girlfriend would be a good tennis player," Eiji sighed.

"Game won by Higurashi-Nakajo pair, five games to one. Time out called by Higurashi."

The girl of the boys' club's interest gave her partner a high five before heading towards the boys.

"Ryuzaki _Sensei_ you've come to visit our humble team," she greeted politely with a warm smile.

"_Hai_, the boys needed a break from practice and I wanted to see how the girl's team was progressing," Ryuzaki _Sensei_ answered.

They continued to chat a little while Shusuke watched how Eiji and Momoshiro nudged Echizen to greet his "girlfriend". Finally the conversation came to an end and Kagome-_chan_ turned her attention to Echizen, not even sparing a glance for Shusuke.

"Ryoma-_kun_, I'm glad I could see you today. My _'ka-san_ (mother) wants you to come to dinner again tonight. _Mou _(kind of like "man" or "sheesh/geeze")," she pouted, "I told her your family might like to see you every once and a while but," she shrugged, "she didn't listen."

"I'll think about it," Echizen responded.

They were interrupted before Kagome-_chan_ could reply.

"Kagome-_chan_ get back here!" Her partner shouted.

"_Hai_," Kagome called over her shoulder. "I'll see you guys after the match."

Kagome-_chan_ turned and ran to join her partner, waving once to the guys on the other side of the fence.

Shusuke was increasingly aware of the devious grin on Eiji's face as he approached Echizen.

"So she isn't your girlfriend, _ne_?"

"_Iie_ (no), she isn't."

The match began again and a group of girls from the club came to watch the match close to where the boys were standing.

"It's starting to look bad for Kagome-_chan_, the match is lasting too long. It's been thirty-five minutes since it started," one of the girls said.

"That's right, Eri-_chan_. Maybe Kagome-_chan_'s team will loose then."

The boys looked at each other in confusion. The Higurashi-Nakajo pair was far ahead of the other pair who didn't seem to stand a chance.

Oishi, being the diplomatic vice captain that he was, addressed the girls, "what do you mean that things are looking bad for Higurashi-_san_?"

The girls looked at Oishi and then at the rest of the boys' tennis blub members. Several of them went red and one of them actually let loose a squeal.

Fortunately the girl who had previously been speaking was able to answer with only a minor blush staining her face.

"Kagome-_chan_ has really bad asthma, Oishi-_sempai_. It's really hard for her to play a game that's over forty minutes usually. That's why Kagome-_chan_ only plays doubles in tournaments. That way if the match lasts too long she doesn't have to forfeit, her partner just takes over."

"Asthma?" Why does the coach let her play in tournaments at all when it could hurt her health so badly?" Oishi demanded.

Echizen answered, "Kagome came to _Seigaku_ to be closer to her fiancé." His eyes were on the court. "For him tennis was top priority, so Kagome played tennis too. But she may quit soon, _ne _Fuji-_sempai_?"

Again Echizen had attempted to draw everyone's attention to him but Fuji was spared once more when one of the girls near them announced, "it's been forty minutes!"

On the tennis courts nothing appeared to be amiss but that changed in an instant. Kagome-_chan_ had been running to catch the tennis ball when she suddenly stopped in her tracks. Her partner saw her falter and immediately rushed for the ball. Kagome-_chan_ wavered on her feet for a moment before falling onto her hands and knees, the shaking of her body visible from even outside of the fence.

Still the coach didn't call the match to a halt and the match continued, Kagome-_chan_'s partner working around her.

"Why are they still playing?" Oishi questioned.

"It's how Kagome-_chan_ wants it."

"When their coach found out Kagome had such bad asthma, she wasn't going to let Kagome join the club at all. But Kagome told them that she would play even if she wasn't in the club. She gave the school a choice of her playing in a club where the coach and nurse could watch over her or on the streets," Echizen relayed.

"I comprehend why the coach permits her to play now," Inui said, pushing his glasses father up his nose.

The rest of the boys nodded and watched the rest of the game closely. It was over quickly with Kagome-_chan_'s team coming out the victor. Still Kagome-_chan_ hadn't moved from her place on the ground.

Finally her partner kneeled next to her and placed as hand on her shuddering shoulder as she leaned down.

"Kagome-_chan_? Are you alright?" The boys could hear the girl's voice from across the court but they didn't hear Kagome-_chan_ respond.

"Kagome-_chan_? _Sensei_!"

Girls' tennis club members circled the pair, but their coach was missing. Ryuzaki _Sensei_ and the boys' club members entered the courts and joined the gathering, pushing their way to the center of the commotion.

Ryuzuki _Sensei_ rolled the prostrate Kagome-_chan_ onto her back but the action didn't help. It was obvious that Kagome-_chan_ wasn't able to catch her breath and what air she was taking in was being expelled too quickly in coughs that wracked her small body violently.

"It's never been this bad before," Kagome-_chan_'s doubles partner said.

"We need to get her to a hospital," Ryuzaki _Sensei_ announced. Then she began barking out orders. "Tezuka get my van. Oishi call your uncle and tell him that we're coming. Echizen call Kagome-_chan_'s mother and tell her what happened. Inui conduct the rest of the boys' practice. Eiji, Momoshiro, and Takashi clam the girls." Individuals split off as they were given orders until Ryuzaki _Sensei_ finally rested her gaze on the last boys' club member, Shusuke. "Fuji, lift Kagome-_chan_. Tezuka will bring the car to the parking lot in back of the courts."

Shusuke moved forward and slipped his arms beneath Kagome-_chan_'s knees and back. He then lifted her and followed Ryuzaki _Sensei_ who was halfway out of the courts. Shusuke couldn't help but notice the way Kagome-_chan_'s body quivered as she fought for breath. One of her hands reached out and grasped the material of his tennis shirt and his surprise nearly stunned him into stopping his steps.

The van ride to the United Hospital of Hanno was tense and silent. Ryuzaki _Sensei_ drove like a crazed woman and since Tezuka couldn't legally drive yet and had stayed behind to find the girls' team's coach. Oish and Echizen sat in the last row of seats, having been able to finish their calls in time to climb into the van before it left. Shusuke sat in the middle row, Kagome-_chan_'s still gasping form seated on his lap.

When they got to the hospital, Oishi's uncle was waiting in the driveway with a crew of workers. Oishi _Sensei_ (sensei is also how they refer to doctors) lifted Kagome-_chan_ from Shusuke's lap and laid her on a stretcher. The medical crew left with the stretcher, Oishi tagging along to tell his uncle all the information he knew. A nurse stayed behind and ushered Ryuzaki _Sensei_, Echizen, and Shusuke, into the waiting room.

After about ten minutes of silent waiting, Echizen stood and left the room. No one questioned his actions and in another ten minutes Oishi _Sensei_ came out into the waiting room. He was smiling and this sight caused Shusuke's muscles relaxed a little. Following behind Oishi _Sensei_ were Oishi and Kagome-_chan_. She was still breathing a little harder than normal but she was alert and smiling.

"She's good to go, Ryuzaki-_san_," the doctor announced. Then he turned to Kagome-_chan_. "Please think about what we've discussed, Kagome-_chan_."

"_Hai_, Oishi _Sensei_!" Kagome chimed as she scampered immediately towards the door. "Ryuzaki _Sensei_, I'm going first!"

"Ah! Kagome-_chan_ you shouldn't go home alone," Ryuzaki _Sensei_ objected.

"Don't worry! _'ka-san_ directed someone to take me home, they're outside."

Oishi _Sensei _sighed, "kids these days, injuring themselves over tennis."

"Did you advise her to quit tennis?" Ryuzaki _Sensei_ asked.

Shusuke quietly listened in on the conversation his hands clenched as he remembered the feeling of Kagome-_chan_'s shaking body in his arms.

"_Hai_, I suggested it. I don't think she will listen though."

"I see. Let's go boy. We should make sure that someone has come to take Kagome-_chan_ home."

Bowing slightly to the doctor, Shusuke followed Ryuzaki _Sensei_ out of the hospital, Oishi shook his head at the two and stayed behind with his uncle.

"You know her, don't you Shusuke?" Ryuzaki _Sensei_ asked quietly when they were outside, Kagome-_chan _was nowhere to be seen.

"_Hai_." His answer revealed nothing.

"Well?" The coach said, demanding more information.

"She is… _was_, my fiancée."

Shusuke left Ryuzaki _Sensei_ then, barely managing to hear Ryuzaki _Sensei_'s parting words to him.

"Can you find something more in your life than tennis, Shusuke?"

. B . E .

Ryoma-_kun_ was waiting for her in front of the hospital. Kagome smiled and rushed to the side of the slightly shorter boy.

"Ryoma-_kun_! Are you coming to dinner then?"

"_Hai_. Are you alright?"

"_Hai_!" She shrugged, "Oishi _Sensei_ says that I should quit tennis."

"Hn. Will you?" Ryoma-_kun_ asked.

"I don't know… I like playing tennis. Maybe not the way most people like tennis, and surely not the way you like tennis, Ryoma-_kun_. It started as a way to be close to Fuji-_san_ but even if I don't have him I still want to play."

Kagome sniffled and Ryoma-_kun_ watched her suspiciously from the corner of his eye. She knew he wasn't used to dealing with crying girls and that he was hoping that she remained dry eyed in his presence.

"If that's the case, then play tennis."

"It's getting harder to breath during a match. Even lasting forty minutes is becoming too hard. Ah!" Kagome stopped walking and grabbed the sleeve of Ryoma-_kun_'s regular uniform. "Ryoma-_kun_, play a match with me."

"Hn?" His eyes barely showed his confusion.

"If I can last thirty minutes without losing to Ryoma-_kun_ and without having to stop because of my asthma, then I know I can keep playing! And if I can't," she looked away and bit her lip, "I'll quit and transfer out of _Seigaku_."

"Kagome, there's no need to go that far," Ryoma-_kun_ protested.

"There is need. If I don't even have tennis there isn't a reason for me to go to a school as far from the shrine as _Seigaku _is. So will you Ryoma-_kun_?" She looked into his golden eyes, solemly. "Play tennis with me?"

"_Hai_, I will."

"Don't go easy on me."

"I won't."

"Thank you, Ryoma-_kun_."

. B . E .

Shusuke was passing the street tennis courts on his way home when Kagome-_chan_ collapsed.

"Kagome!"

Both Shusuke and Echizen rushed to her side and managed to prevent her from crashing face first onto the court when a round of wracking coughs took control of her body.

"How… long?" She managed to gasp.

"Thirty five minutes," Echizen answered.

"Good."

Her body went limp and Shusuke immediately lifted her into his arms for the second time that day.

"Echizen, run back to the hospital and tell Oishi _Sensei_. I'll be right behind you."

Echizen nodded, stood, and ran back towards the hospital. Keeping his word Shusuke followed as quickly as he could.

. B . E .

Kagome's eyes opened to the sight of a blank white ceiling.

"Eh?! Where am I?" She asked.

"The United Hospital of _Hanno_."

"Ah! Fuji-_san_!" Kagome sat up quickly and her head snapped in his direction and her cheeks turned pink. "What are you doing here?"

"Echizen and I brought you back after your match with Echizen." He came closer. "What were you doing having a match right after you left the hospital?"

Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It sounded as if Fuji-_san_ actually cared for her. But she knew better than that, she was really nothing to him. Keeping her eyes closed in order to hold back the tears she felt forming, she responded.

"I am no longer Fuji-_san_'s fiancée. Fuji-_san_ has no rights to ask these questions."

There was a terse moment of silence before he said, "I see. I will leave then."

"Fuji-_san_!" Kagome called.

She heard him stop and guessed that he had turned back towards her but she still did not open her eyes.

"Please don't visit me again, Fuji-_san_." Her hands fisted in her sheets. "I'm attending another _omiai_ this weekend. I don't know if I will marry this man, but I cannot marry anyone until I get over you. So please respect my wishes."

"Is it Echizen?" Fuji-_san_ questioned.

Her eyes sprang open in surprise. "Ryoma-_kun_? _Iie_! Our families are close, we're not like that!"

Fuji-_san_ nodded. "Very well. I will respect your wishes."

Then he left. Kagome fell back onto her bed, feeling very unhappy but she knew that she had done the right thing. How could she marry another man if Fuji-_san_ had her heart? There was no other choice.

Tears escaped her and fell till they were absorbed by her pillow.

"Shusuke-_kun_, good bye," she whispered to the empty room.

. B . E .

Monday morning Horio was gathered with Kachiro, Katsuo, Ryuzaki-_san_, and Okasado-_san_ near the boys' tennis courts to watch the morning's practice.

"Ah! Ryoma-_sama_, _gambate_ (kind of like "do your best" or "keep going")!" Okasado-_san_ screamed.

"_Ne_ Okasado-_san_, they're not even playing matches," Kachiro-_kun_ said.

"It doesn't matter! As the leader of the Ryoma-_sama_ Fan Club, I will be there to cheer him on in all things!" Okasado-_san_ announced.

Horio looked around the courts as Okasado-_san_ went about her familiar rant. He was surprised when he spotted a familiar female face waiting near the court gate.

"Eh? It's her!" He said aloud.

"Her?" Ryuzaki-_san_ asked.

All of the other first years looked around until they spotted the girl Horio had been talking about.

"That girl?" Kachiro asked. "who is she, Horio-_kun_?"

"I don't really know, but Momochan-_sempai_ her name was Higurashi Kagome-_sempai_. Ryoma-_kun_ knows her."

"That's the girl that everyone says is Ryoma-_kun_'s girlfriend?" Katsuo asked.

"Hai-" Horio began but Okasado-_san _interrupted him.

"Eh? Ryoma-_sama_'s girlfriend! What?! She's not even in him fan club! I going to tell her off!"

"Tomo-_chan_!" Ryuzaki-_san_ called, worried. Then she repeated, "Ryoma-_kun_'s girlfriend."

"_Hai_, that's what the other regulars call her but Ryoma-_kun_ says she isn't," Horio explained.

"Oh."

"Maybe we should stop Okasado-_san_, Horio-_kun_. Ryoma-_kun_ might be mad if she bothers Higurashi-_sempai_. He and Higurashi-_sempai_ seem to be good friends even if they aren't going out," Kachiro said.

"To late, Okasado-_san_'s already there!" Katsuo worried.

. B . E .

Kagome was in daze, motionless she waited for the boys' morning practice to end so she could talk to Ryoma-_kun_.

Her world was falling apart and nothing she did could stop it or even slow it down. Her last hope was that Ryoma-_kun_ would find what she feared to be true, false. If he only confirmed her thoughts she didn't know what she would do.

"You!"

Startled she looked up and found a girl, one that looked to be a first year, pointing at her with a scowl on her face.

"_Ano_, me?" Kagome asked.

"Don't act so innocent. I heard that you're trying to steal Ryoma-_sama_ away from his fans. Well I, the President of the Ryoma-_sama_ Fan Club, won't stand for it!" The girl shouted.

"Ryoma-_sama_? Fan club?"

"You're not even a club member! Don't call him Ryoma-_sama_!"

Kagome watched the girl that had approached her with wide, confused eyes.

"And you're a _sempai_ too! How could you take advantage of your _kouhai_?!"

"Oi, what's going on over here?" One of the boys from her class, Momoshiro-_san_, approached them from the inside of the tennis courts. "Ah! Higurashi-_san_, here to see Echizen?" He questioned eagerly.

"_Hai_. I can wait until practice has ended though, Momoshiro-_san_," she replied.

"Nonsense Higurashi-_san_, I'll get Echizen for you right now."

"_Iie_. Please Momoshiro-_san_, I don't want to bother him."

Momoshiro-_san_ watched her for a moment, then shrugged, "well you can at least wait for your boyfriend from inside the fence. Come on, I'll let you in," Momoshiro-_san_ decided as he walked to the court gates.

"B-but Ryoma-_kun_ isn't my boyfriend!" Kagome called in surprise, stumbling towards Momoshiro-_san_ and completely oblivious to the other girl's glare.

"Grr. Momoshiro-_sempai_! Why are you letting her into the courts? You never invite me in!" The other girl shouted.

Momoshiro-_san_ looked at the other girl as he opened the gate and pulled Kagome in. "But Higurashi-_san_ is Echizen's girlfriend, I can't leave her outside."

With a laugh Momoshiro-_san_ pulled her deep into the courts, ignoring the girl's outraged screams behind them. Kagome blushed when she noticed all the attention she was receiving from the boys' tennis club members.

"Momoshiro what have you done now?" An older boy with black hair and a kind face approached them. Kagome recognized him as one of the school's student council members. "Oh, Higurashi-_san_ isn't it? I'm Oishi Shuichiro."

"Call me Kagome, please, Oishi-_sempai_," Kagome said, performing a polite bow mechanically.

"Kagome-_chan_, then." He turned to Momoshiro-_san_. "You better get back to practice before Ryuzaki _Sensei_ notices you've stopped working."

"_Hai_, _Hai_! Take care of Kagome-_chan_!" Momoshiro-_san_ ran off leaving her with the popular vice captain of boys' the tennis club.

Oishi-_sempai_ surveyed the court and then turned to her, "how may I help you, Kagome-_chan_?"

"I was waiting for Ryoma-_kun_ outside the gates but Momoshiro-_san_ brought me in here." She gestured to the courts. "Should I go back out? I don't want to interrupt your practice. Everyone is working so hard."

"It's alright for you to be in here, practice is almost over. I'll take you to Ryuzaki _Sensei_, you can wait by her." He began walking. "Ah, that's right! You're a starter in the girls' club. You have a tournament coming up, _ne_? Don't you have morning practice?"

"_Hai_, we do have a tournament. I hope you will come if you aren't busy Oishi-_sempai_. But we don't have morning practice because most of the girls don't like having practice before school. Girls' club is not as serious as boys' club," Kagome replied with a rueful laugh.

"Then all you can do is practice on your own. Though not having as many practices is better for your health."

"I know."

"Here's Ryuzaki _Sensei_, Kagome-_chan_. It was nice meeting you. Take care of yourself."

"Please do the same, Oishi-_sempai_," Kagome responded, bowing twice, once to Oishi-_sempai_ and then a second time to Ryuzaki_ Sensei_. "Good morning, Ryuzaki _Sensei_. I hope I'm not intruding."

"_Iie_, Kagome-_chan_. Are your recovered?"

"_Hai_, I'm much better than I was last time I saw you," Kagome responded with a smile. "I haven't had another asthma attack since that day."

"And your heart?"

Kagome looked away, her smile failing, "so you know about that."

"_Hai_. Kagome-_chan_, how did it happen?"

She was looking out at all the hard working, active boys while she answered Ryuzaki _Sensei_'s question.

"My grandfather and Ryoma-_kun_'s grandfather were very close friends. For that reason, when my mother and Ryoma-_kun_'s father came along, they were engaged. However Echizen-_san_ loved tennis very much, and my mother had very bad asthma, worse than mine.

"Eventually this arrangement broke up and Echizen-_san_ left to pursue his dreams. My mother was immediately entered into an engagement with my father. However she had feelings for Echizen-_san_ so she did not marry him right away and instead waited for him. It wasn't until after she was told that Echizen-_san_ had married that she gave in and married my father."

"It wasn't long before my mother came to love my father. Even in my oldest memories I can sense that love. I can't imagine my mother loving anyone but my father."

"But my father died before I turned eight. My mother considers not marrying him sooner her greatest mistake. Because of this my mother intends to see that I'm married as soon as I turn sixteen."

"To this purpose I have endured many _omiai_ but it wasn't until I met Fuji-_san_ that I became serious about anyone. Fuji-_san_ is very handsome and kind but he also has such inner depths. I would have been very happy as his wife," Kagome finished.

"Then why end it?" Ryuzaki _Sensei_ asked.

"He is going to a place that I can never reach. It makes me afraid and also sad. As long as he walks this path, I do not believe I can be the one to stand by his side. Not with how we are."

Ryuzaki _Sensei_ was quiet for a minute before nodding the club members, "morning practice is finished now. You should find Echizen before he leaves. Perhaps he can relieve the weight of your thoughts."

Ryuzaki_ Sensei_ left her standing there, and Kagome quickly recovered enough to search for Ryoma-_kun_.

"_Ne_? Kagome-_chan_ over here!"

Kagome turned in the direction for which she was being called and found Momoshiro-_san_ waving at her from the midst of a group of players in the blue Regulars' uniform. She saw that Fuji-_san_ was also in amongst them and hesitated. But she forced herself to continue as she spotted Ryoma-_kun_ and remembered her objective.

"Hello again, Momoshiro-_san_, Oishi-_sempai_," she greeted.

"Call me Momochan."

"Very well Momochan-_kun_," Kagome replied before turning to Ryoma-_kun_. "Ryoma-_kun_."

"Kagome. Why are you here?"

"Oi, don't talk like to your girlfriend like that!" Momochan-_kun_ ordered.

"She's not my girlfriend," Ryoma-_kun_ said back.

"Eh? _'o chibi_! That's so mean, saying that right in front of her too!" A red haired third year said. Then he turned to her. "Kikumura Eiji, _Hoi! Hoi!_ You've already met Momoshiro, Oishi, and _'o chibi_, so that last one is Fujiko. The rest have gone."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Higurashi Kagome."

"Kagome-_chan_, _ne_?" Kikumaru-_sempai_ asked.

"_Hai_."

"God. I have a question for you Kagome-_chan_!" The energetic red head raised his hand as if he was in a classroom.

"_Hai_, Kikumaru-_sempai_?"

"Eiji," he corrected.

"_Hai_, Eiji-_sempai_?" She repeated.

"Why did you choose to date _'o chibi_? He's not very cute most of the time. Actually he's _really_ rude!"

She only heard the insult to Ryoma-_kun_ and became upset, "I think Ryoma-_kun_ is always cute!" It took her only a split second to realize what she had said and she covered her mouth and turned red. "Eh!"

The boys' club members, excluding Ryoma-_kun_ and Fuji-_san_, laughed.

"Nice job Echizen!" Momochan-_kun_ congratulated.

"Let's go Kagome," Echizen said, his cheeks a little pink. "You wanted to tell me something, right?"

"_Hai_," Kagome bowed to the other boys. "It was nice meeting you all."

Then she scampered off after Ryoma-_kun_, who had left without another word.

They were quiet until they found themselves alone on the side of the building that housed the boys' locker room. Ryoma-_kun_'s first year friends had already left for class, leaving the area quiet.

"You're worried," Ryoma-_kun _stated.

"Kagome nodded and explained, "yesterday I attended another _omiai_. My mother believes that this is the man I should accept. I originally had no feelings one way or the other, but he approached me afterwards, when I was alone, and said something very disturbing." She gazed up into the endless blue sky, "he said that being Fuji-_san_'s former fiancée was what gave me value."

"What was his name?"

"Mizuki Hajime-_san_, from St. Rudolph."

. B . E .

"Kagome-_chan_ is a very cute girl," Eiji announced. "Much too cute for _'o chibi_!"

"They do seem like an unlikely pair," Oishi said."

"To think that Echizen is cute, the girl must be a saint, or blind and deaf," Momoshiro muttered.

"'_o chibi_ doesn't seem to be a very good boyfriend though. He just left her to follow behind him," Eiji commented.

"That's just the way he is," Oishi agreed.

"I cannot accept the way Echizen treats poor Kagome-_chan_!" Momoshiro raged. "Later I'm going to teach him a lesson!"

"Me too, _Hoi! Hoi!_"

"Guys, maybe you shouldn't-" Oishi began but was cut off by Momoshiro.

"No! Echizen's future may hang in the balance and if his life sucks, his tennis will suck, and I won't become a regular again just because Echizen can't keep a girlfriend!"

"Ah! That's right!" A devilish grin crept across Eiji's face. "It's our duty as Regulars to ensure that that doesn't happen."

None of them notice when Shusuke left.

. B . E .

Echizen caught him as he was leaving his classroom to wash his hands during lunch break. Shusuke was surprised that the first year would approach him, especially since the younger boy had felt nothing but animosity for him recently.

"Did you need something Echizen?" He asked.

"Kagome's mother wants her to marry Mizuki Hajime," Echizen said bluntly. "He targeted her because of you. You are a lesser evil than him, that's all."

And then Echizen walked off, leaving behind a still surprised Shusuke.

"Mizuki-_san_?" He pondered.

Then he continued on his way to the restroom, thinking on this latest development.

"The lesser evil, hm."

. B . E .

_Kagome, stay away from that Mizuki."_

"_Why?"_

"_No sacrifice is too great for him."_

"_I understand, Ryoma-_kun_."_

. B . E .

"Will you meet with Mizuki-_san_ again, Kagome?"

Kagome looked up at her mother in surprise. She had been helping with dinner preparations and had not expected this topic to come up so soon.

"I don't think I should, _Oka-san_," Kagome replied not looking up in case her mother was visibly disappointed.

"Why? He was such a polite boy. Very smart. And he plays tennis too."

"I just don't think it's a good idea to see Mizuki-_san_ again."

"Why?" Her mother repeated.

"Ryoma-_kun_ said I shouldn't"

"Is that all?"

"_Iie_." She said truthfully.

"Her mother stopped what she was doing and placed a gentle hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"You cannot seem to remove him from you heart." It was a statement, no a question.

"I can't."

"If it were for that reason alone, I would have you meet Mizuki-_san_ again. But if Ryoma-_chan_ says not to there I will allow you to postpone it. Ryoma-_chan_ is a very dependable boy, so I trust his reasoning. But," she waved her finger, "you must find out why Ryoma-_chan_ doesn't approve of Mizuki-_san_, alright?"

"_Hai_, thank you, _Oka-san_."

. B . E .

"_Ryoma-_kun_ why is Mizuki-_san_ so dangerous?"_

"_Tennis is a war to him. He believes that there must be casualties."_

"_And?"_

"_He intended that Fuji Yuta would be one of those casualties."_

. B . E .

"Ryoma-_kun_!"

Ryoma looked up from his practice and found Ryuzaki-_san_ flagging him down from outside the tennis courts.

"_Ne_, Echizen it looks important. You better see what she wants," Momochan-_sempai_ said.

"_Hai_."

Still holding the ball in one hand and his racket in the other, he went over to the girl who was still waving her arms at him.

"_Hai_, Ryuzaki-_san_?" He asked.

"_Ano_, Ryoma-_kun_…" She keep her eyes on his neck. "It's Higurashi-_sempai_. She had another bad asthma attack. They're taking her to the hospital again."

"Ah."

Ryoma's racket and ball dropped from his hand and he started running.

"Where?" He asked and he exited the courts.

"They're going around back. Ryoma-_kun­_-"

He was already gone. Running to see Higurashi-_sempai_.

. B . E .

"Eh? Where's _'o chibi_ going?" Eiji demanded.

All of them stopped what they were doing and watched as Echizen ran out of the courts, leaving behind his racket.

"It must be important if he's leaving behind his racket," Oishi said.

"_Hoi! Hoi!_"

"Ryuzaki-_san_, do you know why Echizen left?" Momoshiro shouted to the girl in the tennis uniform on the other side of the fence.

"_Hai_! Higueashi-_sempai_ is being taken to the hospital again, so Ryoma-_kun_ went…" The girl responded.

Shusuke's eyes became intense as he stared in the direction that the first year had gone.

"Oh, Kagome-_chan_ is going back to the hospital," Eiji said with a frown. "That's really not good!"

"_Hai_, at this rate she may not be able to play in her next tournament," Oishi added.

Momoshiro appeared to ponder something for a moment before announcing, "I guess it's a good enough reason for him to leave practice early."

Quietly and before anyone could notice, Shusuke left the court as well.

. B . E .

"_I understand why you do not want me to be near Mizuki-_san_. But why does Mizuki­-_san_ hate Fuji-_san_? It was Fuji-_san_'s brother that would have been hurt."_

"_After confirming that Mizuki had knowingly done something that would hurt Yuta, Fuji_-sempai

_humiliated him.  
_

. B . E .

Kagome woke up staring at a familiar white ceiling.

"Again?" She asked herself.

"Ah, Kagome, you're awake?"

Ryoma-_kun_'s face appeared before her and Kagome smiled softly, her eyes pained as she recalled the circumstances that had brought her here once again.

"_Hai_, Ryoma-_kun_. Were you worried?" She teased.

"_Iie_!" He denied, his cheeks going pink.

Kagome giggled and grabbed one of Ryoma-_kun_'s arms.

"I'm sorry for worrying you," she murmured.

"It's fine." She could feel his gaze burning into her face. "What's wrong?"

"I only lasted thirty minutes." She whispered. "It's never happened so fast before."

"You're awake again, Kagome-_chan_?" Oishi _Sensei_ asked, walking into the room.

"_Hai_, Oishi _Sensei_. Thank you for taking care of me again!" Kagome said.

"I was quite surprised to see you here again. Last time was unusual too. Normally you only come in for check ups," the doctor said, looking at her chart.

"Usually I stop before my asthma gets too bad and let my partner take over, but this time it hit me without warning," Kagome explained with a laugh.

The doctor looked up sharply, "without warning?" He glanced over to Ryoma-_kun_. "Echizen-_kun_, do you mind waiting outside for a moment?"

Ryoma-_kun _nodded and left the room before she could object.

"Oishi _Sensei_?" Kagome questioned.

"Last time you were here, was that attack normal?"

"_Hai_. _Ano_… It was a little faster. I thought I had another minute before it got bad so I tried to get one last ball…"

"Kagome-_chan_ I think you asthma is becoming a lot worse than it has been previously. The timing is quicker and is being caused by less activity. Also the attacks are worse themselves." Oishi _Sensei_ caught and held her gaze. "I think if you continue as you are now you will soon destroy your health beyond repair."

. B . E .

Ryoma leaned against the wall but straightened when Oishi _Sensei_ opened the door.

"May I go back in?" He asked.

"Kagome-_chan_ will be coming out shortly, Echizen-_kun_," Oishi _Sensei_ added, "please watch over Kagome-_chan_ and don't let overexert herself."

Then the doctor turned a corner and disappeared, leaving Ryoma alone once again. But seconds later Kagome joined him in the hallway.

"Ryoma-_kun_ you waited."

"_Hai_."

Silently they left the hospital and walked into the daylight.

"We haven't been gone too long. Practice probably isn't over yet."

Kagome stopped walking causing Ryoma to stop as well.

"Ryoma-_kun_."

"_Hai_."

"Would you mind…"

"But the doctor said-"

Kagome cut him off, "I know what he said, but Ryoma-_kun_… _Please_," she begged.

"He observed her for a moment.

"Alright."

. B . E .

"Higurashi Kagome-_san_?"

"Hai," Shusuke replied, smiling patiently at the hospital receptionist.

"Oh, Fuji-_kun_."

Shusuke turned and saw Oishi's uncle approaching the desk with several files in hand.

"Hello, Oishi _Sensei_," he greeted.

"Hello. Have you been in an accident as well?" The doctor inquired.

"_Iie_. I'm here to see Higurashi Kagome-_chan_," he replied.

"Kagome-_chan_? She left with Echizen-_kun_ just a little while ago. I don't know whether they returned to school or not though. Sorry that I can't be of any more help."

"That's fine," Shusuke bowed to the receptionist and then to Oishi _Sensei_, "that you both for your help."

Calmly Shusuke left the hospital and observed the surrounding area. He hadn't seen the pair of _kouhai_ on his way to the hospital. Then again the hospital wasn't very close to _Seigaku_ so they might have asked for a ride or taken the bus. However the _Higure_ Shrine was closer to the hospital, though in the opposite direction.

Making his best guess Shusuke headed in the direction of the shrine.

. B . E .

Ryoma caught the ball with his right hand just as Kagome sat down hard on the court. Quickly he made his way over to her. She was gasping a little but she waved his concern aside.

"How long?"

"Twenty eight," Ryoma responded.

"If I go on for even one more minute I'll have another bad attack."

"Will you quit tennis then?"

Kagome was silent until she finished catching her breath.

"I will."

. B . E .

"Ah! Fuji-_san_?"

"Sorry to intrude, Higurashi-_san_, but has Kagome-_chan_ returned home?" Shusuke asked after bowing politely.

He's keen eyes saw Kagome-_chan_'s mother grip the door tightly, but she quickly let it go.

"_Iie_, she should still be at practice." She paused and then questioned, "why are you here, Fuji-_san_? You and my daughter no longer have a relationship."

Shusuke considered the question for a moment and decided to answer honestly, "Kagome-_chan_ had an asthma attack and they took her to the hospital. I went to see her but she had already gone."

"I hope she's okay," her mother worried, her antagonism momentarily distracted.

But Shusuke didn't believe in avoiding problems so he addressed the point of contention she had with him.

"Higurashi-_san_," his voice was very serious. "Although Kagome-_chan_ and I are no longer engaged, I do care about her. It was negligence on my part that caused our relationship to fail, but I do intend that your daughter will one day be my bride."

Higurashi-_san_ looked into his eyes and Shusuke knew that she was determining whether or not he was sincere. Then she opened the door more and moved to once side.

"Would you like to come inside and wait until my daughter returns, Fuji-_san_?" She asked.

"_Hai_, thank you."

Quietly he slipped off his shoes and entered the house, following his hostess into the living room.

"Have a seat, Fuji-_san_, I'll prepare some tea."

"Thank you."

Shusuke took the offered seat and discreetly looked around. He had only been inside this home only once and he hadn't been paying much attention on his last visit. It was more comfortable than he had thought a shrine house would be. There were pictures all over the walls and a video game console lying out in front of the modest television set.

Higurashi-_san_ brought in the tea and served him before pour a cup for herself.

"Fuji-_san_, I won't ask you why you wish to resume your relationship with my daughter. That is something that you should first make clear to her. I would however appreciate if you would tell me about your history with Mizuki-_san_. Kagome refuses to meet with him again and she won't tell me why she won't see him. I certainly haven't seen anything from him that would make such a negative impress. She says it has something to do with you but will not elaborate."

He began at the place he thought best, the beginning.

"My younger brother, Yuta, hated me. As children we were close but when tennis became important to both of us, I was named _tensai_ (prodigy). It was inevitable that Yuta was compared to me. I was very happy when Yuta came to _Seishun Gakuen_, but Yuta only found unhappiness there. Eventually he transferred out because he was recruited by Mizuki to join St. Rudolph, they had been recruiting students especially for their tennis team you see," he explained. "Mizuki fed Yuta's feelings of rivalry and then he taught him the Twist Spin Shot, knowing that that move would cause future damage in my brother's bones because they were immature. Eventually Yuta's shoulder would be damaged and he would have to give up tennis all together, just from using that move too much."

Shusuke took another sip of the tea. He could feel Higurashi-_san_ watching him but he was focused on the past event that still made his stomach churn with anger and his mind plot for further revenge.

"Echizen defeated my brother. The match after that was Mizuki versus me. I admit that I led him on and let him believe that he had the advantage. Then when he was a game short of winning I crushed him. I cannot forgive him for what he did to Yuta and likely Mizuki will never forgive me for his humiliation."

"I see," Higurashi-_san_ responded. "Do-"

"What's _he_ doing here?"

The two twisted in their seats and Shusuke saw a young boy, Higurashi-_san_'s son, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Souta-" Higurashi-_san_ began.

"_Iie_! Why is he in our house?" The boy demanded.

"I should leave," Shusuke said.

"_Iie_," Higurashi-_san_ objected. "Souta, I invited Fuji-_san_ here. Don't be rude to our guest.:

"But, _oka-san_…"

"Souta."

"Fine. But I won't be in the same room as him!" The boy ran back upstairs and slammed a door.

"I apologize, Higurashi-_san_. I seem to have brought a disturbance to your home."

"_Iie_, Fuji-_san_, my son was inexcusably rude.:

"_Oka-san_, I'm home!"

"I really should leave now," Shusuke said. "My only purpose was to see if Kagome-_chan_ had arrived home safely."

Higurashi-_san_ stood, "it was good of you to come by." Then she called, "Kagome our guest is leaving, please see him out."

Kagome-_chan_ peered into the room, "guest?" Then she spotted him as he came towards her. "Fuji-_san_?"

"Are you alright, Kagome-_chan_?"

"_Hai_. How did you know?"

"Ryuzaki-_san_ told us after Echizen ran off."

"Oh. You're leaving?"

"_Hai_."

They didn't speak as they went to the door. Kagome-_chan_ opened it and stood by it as Shusuke put his shoes back on. Ten they stared at each other for several, endless moments.

Surprisingly it was Kagome-_chan_ who spoke first.

"Fuji-_san_, the next girls' tennis tournament, they will be my last matches. So please come and watch me," Kagome-_chan_ bowed as she finished her request.

"I will," he promised, not really knowing what had changed her reaction to him, but willing to take any offer for a truce.

He was rewarded with Kagome-_chan_'s bright smile.

"Then please, take good care of yourself."

"_Hai_."

. B . E .

_Kagome-_chan_ you can't be serious."_

"_I'm very serious. This will be the last time I play competitive tennis, so I want to be able to fulfill this dream."_

"_Alright, but not every match."_

"_Thank you, AIba _Sensei_."_

. B . E .

"Wa! _'o chibi_ is only going to a tennis tournament? He was in such a hurry to leave practice that I thought he has a date," Eiji sighed into the phone. "I guess it was too much to ask for."

"It is not just any tournament Kikumaru. The _Seigaku_ Girls' Tennis Club is playing," Inui's voice reported from the speaker.

Eiji jumped to his feet, "the girls' team. Then he must be going to support Kagome-_chan_! Where's the tournament?" He demanded.

Inui gave him the directions and Eiji started running, forgetting his quest for new tennis shoes.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Call everyone else. We're going to spy on _'ochibi_!"

With that he hung up and ran faster. After tennis practice had dismissed early he had gone to look for a new pair of shoes, his were wearing down already, and had barely reached the store when he received Inui's call. Fortunately the courts were Inui had directed him weren't too far away and were rather centrally located from all the Regular's homes. No one would have a hard time getting there.

After fifteen minutes of running Eiji spotted Inui. Waving frantically he crossed the street and joined his fellow third year. When he approached him he found that Momo was already there as well.

"Hi Inui! Momo! Is everyone else coming?" He asked, panting.

"Kawamura and Oishi are on their way. Kaidoh is training on the other side of the city. Tezuka hung up when I invited him. Though," Inui pushed his glasses up, "I do not seem to be able to contact Fuji."

"Eiji frowned, "Fujiko is very responsible. I don't think that he would go anywhere without his cell phone. But I also don't think that he would ignore his phone if it was ringing."

They were distracted from the issue when Oishi and Kawamura ran up to them, both out of breath.

"We're here. What's this about not only our tennis club but also Echizen's life hanging in the balance of an occurring event?" Oishi demanded.

"Eh?! What did you tell them Inui?" Eiji questioned.

Momo began laughing, "that's very over dramatic, Inui-_sempai_."

Inui lifted a very familiar notebook, "I was not exaggerating. Should Higurashi-_chan_ reject Echizen there is a high probability that his tennis will suffer and should that occurs then the tennis team will suffer as well." Inui flipped through the pages in his notebook. "Figuring his past actions and behavior, there is a ninety two percent chance that Higurashi-_chan_ will dump Echizen in the near future."

"What kind of information do you have in there?!" Eiji said incredulously.

Taka-_san_ laughed and commented, "you can't hide anything from Inui."

"Well, everyone who's coming is here, so let's go already!" Momo said.

"Yeah, let's go!" Eiji agreed.

"If we must," Oishi sighed.

"With a cheer Momo and Eiji raced each other but the stairs and to the courts.

. B . E .

"Here"

Kagome looked over her shoulder and found a can of Ponta juice being held out to her. With a smile she took it and moved her racket from her side onto her lap.

"Thank you, Ryoma-_kun_. Will you sit with me?"

"_Hai_."

She waited for him to settle before speaking again, "so did my match meet your expectations?"

"_Mada mada dane_ (like "your not there yet" or "you've still got a ways to go")."

Laughing Kagome opened the juice and took a drink. Then she said, "you might need a new catch phrase, Ryoma-_kun_. You've used that one so many times already."

"You weren't playing to your fullest capabilities. Your partner was much more active in this match than in any of your previous ones," Ryoma-_kun_ commented, ignoring her teasing.

"_Hai_. I'm trying to take it easy because we have lots of matches today. And I need to be in my best condition for the next match," Kagome purposefully left her meaning vague.

"Hn? Why?" Ryoma-_kun_ asked, curious like she had known he would be.

"Se-cret!" She laughed as he frowned at her, then lowering her voice she asked, "have you seen Fuji-_san_?"

"_Iie_."

Kagome sighed sadly, "he said he would be here today."

"You invited him?"

"_Hai_," Kagome replied blushing. Then she stood, still holding her juice. "Our next match should be starting soon, I should go back to the courts. Cheer for me Ryoma-_kun_!"

"_Hai_."

. B . E .

"_Kagome-_chan_, are you certain? This is the last chance we'll have to change the ordering."_

"Hai, _Aiba _Sensei_. This is what I really want!"_

. B . E .

"I know you guys are there. Come out."

"Wah! _'o chibi-chan_ spotted us," Eiji cried, jumping out from his hiding place to stand by Echizen near the court fence.

"Good job, Echizen-_kun_," Taka-_san_ said as and the other players also came out to join them.

"Doubles One matches will begin shortly, player please report to the court." A voice called over the intercom system.

The boys' team members watched as two of the _Seigaku_ girls headed onto the court, Inui was the first to comment.

"Did Higurashi-_chan_ play Doubles Two?"

"_Iie_," Echizen replied.

"Then she is on the bench this time?" Eiji said, disappointed, "that sucks."

"_Iie_, Kagome said that this match was going to be important for her."

""Sh! Kagome-_chan_ is going to talk to the coach."

Kagome-_chan_ was indeed talking to her coach, a young male teacher who was popular with _Seigaku_ students of all genders. The boys were too far away to hear what they were saying but after a moment Kagome-_chan_ grabbed her racket and a ball and left the courts, pausing only to say, "good luck, Nakajo-_chan_!"

"Isn't that her usual partner?" Oishi asked.

"_Hai_. In every tournament they've played together in the Doubles One position. In many aspects they are like the girls' version of our Golden Pair," Inui reported.

"I see, I see." Eiji said, nodding. "Well _'o chibi_ aren't you going to follow her?"

"_Iie_."

"So cold!" Eiji whined.

"Why aren't you going Echizen? Your girlfriend must be hurt after being benched," Momo added.

"If she wanted company, she would have asked," Echizen responded.

"I can't believe someone like you got a girl like Kagome-_chan_," Momom groused.

"_Iie_, he's right Momoshiro," Oishi interrupted. "Kagome-_chan_ knows Echizen is here. If she had wanted company she would have asked him."

Momo just huffed and turned back to the game, still grumbling under his breath.

. B . E .

Kagome found an empty wall and began to hit her tennis ball against it. Upset that Fuji-_san_ had not come when he had said he would, she hit the ball harder than she usually. Kagome barely had time to duck before the ball shot back at her head.

"It is a very interesting style of tennis you play, Kagome-_chan_."

"Eh?" Kagome turned, a bright smile on her face. "Fuji-_san_, you came!"

"I said I would." He handed her tennis ball, which he had caught, back to her. "I'm sorry that I missed your first two matches."

"_Iie_, only the first."

"Then you are warming up? I'll go to the courts then."

"Ryoma-_kun_ is there already. Some of your other friends too."

"Very well, I'll see you in a few minutes then."

"_Hai_!" Kagome beamed. "And Fuji-_san_, thanks for coming."

With his usual, calm smile, Fuji-_san_ went on his way. After he disappeared around a corner, Kagome returned to her warm up, re-energized.

. B . E .

"_In some of today's matches,, Kagome-_chan_ will play singles."_

. B . E .

Shusuke quietly approached his friends from behind.

"So everyone has gathered, _ne_? Except Tezuka and Kaidoh, of course."

All of them turned quickly to face him.

"Fujiko!" Eiji said, pouncing on him. "How did you know we were here?"

"I didn't leave you any details in your voicemail," Inui added.

"I like to watch girls' tennis tournaments," Shusuke replied.

There was an awkward pause as his words were processed.

"Fujiko…" Eiji began.

Momoshiro interrupted, "Woo! Go Fuji-_sempai_! I never knew you like girls so much."

"I never would have predicted this from the data I have gathered on you," Inui said.

"Fuji?" Taka-_san_ asked.

"_Hai_, I like to watch the girls' tennis tournaments. Their bodies are different than ours and so are their capabilities. It's very different than boys' tennis," Shusuke said.

"So you don't… You're not…" Momoshiro attempted.

"I have not played against a girl before but I should like to be prepared for any eventuality," Fuji added.

"This is what I would have predicted." Inui announced.

"Ooh! Fujiko getting us all riled up!" Eiji shouted.

"Game and set to _Seigaku_. Six games to two."

"Ah, the doubles games are over then?" Taka-_san_ asked.

"_Hai_."

"Hm? Doubles are over but Kagome_-chan_," Shusuke began.

"Sh!" Eiji covered his classmate's mouth. "If Kagome-_chan_ hears you she might be disappointed. Her coach didn't let her play."

"It was probably due to her asthma," Oishi said. "They would be more cautious since they have to turn in the player line ups at registration."

"Singles Three please report to the court."

"Eh? Why is Kagome-_chan_ going onto the court?" Taka-_san_ asked.

They turned and watched as Kagome-_chan_ shook hands with a girl from the opposing school.

"She can't be…" Oishi's voice drifted off.

"Kagome is playing Singles Three." Echizen announced.

"What is her coach thinking?" Oishi wondered, ever the mother hen.

"Kagome always wanted to play singles, but hasn't because of her asthma," Echizen told them. "But after this tournament, Kagome is going to quit tennis."

"I understand now," Inui said. "But can Higurashi-_chan_ play singles when she has only played doubles before?"

"We'll see soon."

"_Demo_… Inui, why do you call Kagome-_chan_ 'Higurashi-_chan_'?" Eiji questioned.

"Because," Inui pushed up his glasses and turned to face the court, "I wanted to."

"Inui!"

. B . E .

"One set match. _Seigaku_, Higurashi-_san_ to serve."

Bouncing the tennis ball, Kagome looked over to her team members and coach. Then she looked to Ryoma-_kun_ and finally to Fuji-_san_.

In a whisper that no one heat she said, "I'm going bow, so everyone please watch me."

Toss the ball up into the air, she started the match.

. B . E .

"Good job today everyone. The final round will take place in a week's time. Dismissed!"

Kagome quickly said her good byes and went to join the boys who had stayed and watched the rest of the tournament.

Immediately she was pounced on, "good job, Kagome-_chan_! You were wonderful!" Eiji-_sempai_ cheered.

"Congratulations on making it the final round," Oishi-_sempai_ said.

"Thank you for coming to watch," Kagome replied.

Suddenly Ryoma-_kun_ was pushed in front of her.

"Good job Kagome." He said under the urging of his _sempai_. "You were lucky in the matches you were benched for, _ne_? Both those schools were weak."

"Yeah. Thank you for coming Ryoma-_kun_."

"Aw, you two are so cute together," Momochan-_kun_ said, ruffling Ryoma-_kun_'s hair through his hat.

Kagome blushed, "thank you all for coming. Thank you very, very much! I hope you will all come to see the final match next week." She looked at them all before her eyes rested on Fuji-_san_. "I would really like fore you all to come."

"Okay!" Eiji shouted. "And next time we'll bring Tezuka _Bucho_ and Kaidoh too!"

Smiling she allowed the guys to lead her away.

"Here Kagome-_chan_ let me take you racket," Kawamura-_sempai_ volunteered.

"No!" The shout came from several of the boys but it was too late, Kawamura-_sempai_ already had the racket.

"**BURNING!!!**"

"Wah! Taka-_san_!" Eiji cried.

"Someone get that racket away from him!"

. B . E .

Kagome spent the week before the final round practicing. She went to club practice, came to school early to practice privately. In her free time she went to the public courts and when she was out of money she practiced in the street courts. Lastly when she had to be home she practiced at the shrine, though she practiced here the least since she didn't want to worry her mother.

The coming match would be her last and Kagome wanted to give it everything she had. She wanted to do something that everyone would remember.

During the tournament she had not had an asthma attack. It seemed as if her body knew that the end of its trials were near and was cooperating with her wishes. Still in the tournament she had played Doubles One twice, Singles Three once, Singles Two once, and had sat out on two matches.

Tomorrow, in the final round, she would play Singles One. It would very likely be her toughest official match ever.

Centering herself once again, Kagome served a tennis ball at the wall that surrounded the street tennis courts.

"So that's Higurashi Kagome?" She doesn't look like anything special."

Kagome turned at hearing the voice and found eight girls in the stands watching her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"The regulars of St. Rudolph. Your last opponents," one of the girls said.

Another girl snickered, "if you're an example of your team then we have nothing to worry about."

Kagome said nothing. She had no need to defend herself, nor her team. Tomorrow's game would settle everything.

:Nothing to say Higurashi-_san_?"

Again she ignored their taunts and checked her watch. Seeing that her mother would be expecting her home soon, Kagome began to gather her stuff.

A hand grabbed her arm, gaining her attention. One of the St Rudolph girls, the one with the vicious eyes, head stopped her.

"Just so you know, we're going to crush your team tomorrow." The girl smirked. "And the crushing begins now."

Kagome was shoved to the ground and a kick was delivered to her ribs, causing her to lose her breath. A hand with sharp nails grabbed her hair near the scalp and yanked her head up. Vicious eyes glared at her.

"I don't know what Mizuki-_sama_ sees in you," she hissed.

The girl's arm drew back but Kagome refused to close her eyes. Bravely she kept her eye locked onto those of her attacker.

A tennis ball shot out of nowhere and hit the hand of the other girl. The ball was quick and heavy enough to cause the girl to release Kagome.

Kagome twisted to see who had saved her.

"Fuji-_san_?" She said with surprise, she had expected Ryoma-_kun_.

"Good evening Kagome-_chan_." He greeted, his voice light but his face serious. "Are you alright?"

"Who are you!" One of the St. Rudolph girls asked.

"Fuji Shusuke. Why are you attacking Kagome-_chan_?"

One of the girls squeaked, "Fuji Shusuke as in Yuta-_kun_'s brother? The one who beat Mizuki-_sama_?"

The girl who had been leading the attack growled but backed off.

"This isn't over. I'm Takumi Chitose _Bucho_ and tomorrow I'll se that you and your team are put in your place."

Then they beat a hasty retreat and Fuji-_san_ knelt down to help her.

"Are you alright, Kagome-_chan_?" he asked again.

"_Hai_, they had only just become violent when you came." Kagome perked up, "ah! What are you doing here Fuji-_san_? You don't seem the type to come play street tennis."

"I wanted to try just once. What are you doing here Kagome-_chan_? Shouldn't you be at home? Your match is tomorrow."

"_Hai_. I was just leaving," she responded, allowing Fuji-_san_ to help her up.

Fuji-_san_ smiled, once again all gentleness, "then I'll see you home. it's not very safe for you to be walking along as late as it is."

"Thank you Fuji-_san_ but didn't you come to play tennis?"

"I did but no one is here. I would have to leave anyways."

"Alright then. Thank you very much."

They began walking and when they were close at the shrine Kagome remembered something.

"Fuji-_san_?"

"_Hai_, Kagome-_chan_?"

"Yuta-_kun_ goes to St. Rudolph, _ne_?"

"_Hai_," he turned towards her, curious as to the direction of the conversation.

"Those girls were from there. They mentioned him and Mizuki-_san_ too," Kagome explained.

"I see."

They arrived at the shrine steps and Kagome stopped.

"I can make it from here Fuji-_san_, there's no need for you to walk all the steps twice."

"Very well. I'll see you tomorrow, Kagome-_chan_."

"_Ano_… Fuji-_san_?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"_Hai_?"

Kagome hugged him quickly and tightly before running up the shrine steps.

"_Arigato_!"

. B . E .

"The Singles One match between St. Rudolph and _Seishun Gakuen_ will begin shortly. Players please report to your courts."

"It's Kagome-_chan_'s turn _'o chibi_!" Eiji cheered.

"Shusuke smiled over his friend's excitement but the smile disappeared as he looked at the score board.

_Seigaku _had won Doubles Two and Singles Two but Doubles One had been forfeit when one of the St. Rudoph girls hit a ball at Kagome-_chan_'s usual doubles partner, knocking her unconscious. They had lost Singles Three as well, after going into a tiebreaker.

It appeared that Kagome-_chan_ would be faced with a tough opponent in her match. She was up against the St. Rudolph Girls' Team Captain, the same one who had attacked her the day before.

"Do you think Kagome-_chan_ can win?" Taka-_san_ asked.

"What do you mean?" Momoshiro questioned.

"It does seem that the girls' team members were as carefully chosen as the boys' team members were," Inui noted.

"All the other opponents were difficult but Kagome-_chan_ is going against their _bucho_," Taka-_san_ worried.

Kaidoh hissed and said, "if she is determined, she will win."

"Kagome-_chan_ doesn't have your stamina, Kaidoh. It's not possible for her to play as long as you do," Oishi said.

"Well Inui, what's your opinion?" Eiji demanded.

Inui readjusted his glasses, "I do not have data on St. Rudolph's girl team, but based on the rest of the team and on what I know of Higurashi-_chan_'s prowess I would say that she has a chance." After a second's pause he added, "if her opponent doesn't discover her weakness and if Higurashi-_chan_ can control the pace of the game."

"Eh? You don't have a percentage for us?" Eiji inquired.

"I do not have enough data. If I were to give a percentage the margin of error would be inexcusably high," Inui answered. "Tezuka do you have any thoughts?"

"_Iie_," Tezuka said shortly, his eyes trained on the courts.

It had surprised Shusuke to see that Tezuka and Kaidoh had been brought along. He could guess as to how Inui had convinced Kaidoh, but for Tezuka to come. _Bucho_ must have a hidden motive.

"What's that girl doing?" Eiji cut in suddenly.

Shusuke looked to the tennis courts and found that the St. Rudolph girl had approached the net and was addressing Kagome-_chan_ in a voice low enough not be heard by anyone else. Suddenly Takumi-_san_'s racket lashed out and nearly hit Kagome-_chan_ as it flew out of its owner's hand.

"That girls being violent!" Eiji said with alarm.

"This is beginning to bear resemblance to the start of one of Echizen's matches," Inui said.

Echizen grunted at the remark.

"No violence on the courts. Players get to your positions!" The referee shouted.

The girls did as they were told and while getting into position at the back of her side of the court, Kagome-_chan_ scanned the crowd finally coming to a stop at their group. Shusuke was immediately alert. Kagome-_chan_ knew exactly where they were standing, she had spoken to them before the match had started. She had also mentioned that besides her team members, their group was her only support present. Never in her previous matches had see looked over the crowd so it wasn't a nervous habit. Something was definitely amiss.

"'_o chibi_, Kagome-_chan_ looks nervous," Eiji said. Then he shouted, "go Kagome-_chan_! You can do it!"

"Kick her ass!" Momoshiro added.

"Best of one set match. St Rudolph _Gakuen_, Takumi-_san_ to serve.

Takumi-_san_ threw the tennis ball upwards and served.

. B . E .

Kagome was happy with the way that the fame was going so far. The score was four to three, with her being in the lead. Twenty minutes had passed since the beginning of the game. Fortunately her opponent, while a fierce contender, was a speed player and that kept the pace of the match at the level that she wanted.

Having just won the last game, Kagome called a timeout and went to the bench to rest a while. The time she had left to play was dwindling but hopefully a short break would allow her to function just a little longer

"Good job so far, Kagome-_chan_," Aiba _Sensei_ said, handing her a water bottle. "You can't let Takumi-_san_ win any more games though. Going into a tiebreaker would be disastrous for you."

"I know. I'm going to win Aiba _Sensei_. I can't possibly lose in repayment for all you have done for me."

"_Iie_, Kagome-_chan_, it was wonderful that we could give you this opportunity after all the effort you put forth for our team."

"Kagome-_chan_, great job!"

Kagome turned a little and saw the boys' club members watching her from behind the fence.

"Thank you Eiji-_sempai_. And thank you all for coming."

"It was no problem, thanks for inviting us," Oishi-_sempai_ replied.

"Will you be able to finish it?" Ryoma-_kun _asked.

"I think so. I really want to."

"Kagome-_chan_, I never expected this."

Her face turned pale as she saw Mizuki-_san_ standing just a little ways away.

"To think that you had so much talent. I had no idea." Mizuki-_san_ continued, "but at this rate I think you will lose at seven games to five."

"What are you doing here? " Momochan-_kun_ demanded.

"I'm here to cheer on my future bride."

Momochan-_kun_'s and Eiji-_sempai_'s eyes widened dramatically and looked from Kagome to Ryoma-_kun_ to Mizuki-_san_ and then back.

"You were informed, Mizuki-_san_, that we will not be meeting again," Kagome managed to say, her face still as white as milk.

"Still pining for Fuji-_kun_?" Mizuki-_san_ taunted.

Everyone's eyes went to Fuji-_san_. Mizuki-_san_ noticed the confusion and took advantage.

"Oh dear, no one knew that you are the discarded fiancée of tennis _tensai_, Fuji Shusuke-_kun_?" Tsk, tsk, what kind of a friend are you?"

"Eh?!? Kagome-_chan_ and Fujiko… But _'o chibi-chan_…" Eiji puzzled aloud.

"Players please return to the court," the referee shouted.

"We'll talk about this later," Kagome promised before going back to her position.

It wouldn't be much longer now.

. B . E .

It was match point.

Kagome knew that she need to win this game and end the match with a score of six to four. If she allowed Takumi-_san _to win then she would have to at least two more games. It wasn't possible fore her to last that long, already she could feel her chest becoming tight and her throat closing up.

But Kagome couldn't end it this way.

Takumi-_san_ served but Kagome couldn't seem to move quickly enough to catch it. Kagome's opponent smirked at her and served again.

Determined, Kagome barely managed to return the serve. Then Takumi-_san_ sent the ball back to her. Once again Kagome missed the ball.

"You can do it Kagome-_chan_!"

Nearly at the end of her limits Kagome smiled and returned to her position.

"That's right, I can't loose. Now with the boys here. And definitely not in front of Ryoma-_kun_ and Fuji-_san_," she whispered to herself, her face pinkening as she thought of Fuji-_san_.

Takumi-_san_'s serve was just as fast as the first two times but this time Kagome caught and returned it with ease. As the ball traveled to the other side of the court, Kagome approached the net.

Her opponent didn't have the time to change the direction of her swing and she glared as she hit the ball. When the ball returned directly to Kagome, she preformed a move that she had been working on for the past week. This would be the first and last time she would use it in a match.

The ball bounced lightly off her racket, barely clearing the top of the net. Takumi-_san_ rushed to return the drop shot but the ball fell surprisingly quickly and hit the ground and spun. After spin twice the ball stopped but still did not bounce.

"Set and match to _Seishun Gakuen_, six games to four!" The referee announced. "_Seishun Gakuen _advances with three win and two losses. Closing ceremonies will commence in half an hour. Both team approach the net."

Kagome was surrounded by her teammates and hugged by her partner Nakajo-_chan_ who had awoken ten minutes ago.

"You did it Kagome-_chan_!"

"I did…"

Nankajo-_chan_ barely caught her as she fell. Cried of alarm followed her into the darkness.

. B . E .

"It wasn't an asthma attack," Aiba _Sensei_ announced.

Shusuke was relieved and the panic in his chest eased. When Kagome-_chan_ had fallen he had gone into the courts and carried her out into a shaded grassy area. Both their teams had followed and gathered around them as Aiba _Sensei_ had examined Kagome-_chan_.

"I think it was just a response to the mental and physical stress she was under and the relief of it being over."

Kagome-_chan_'s eyes fluttered and, after she made several sleepy sounds, opened.

"Ah!" She squeaked with surprise.

"Are you alright Kagome-_chan_?" Shusuke asked.

"_Hai_. I think so. Nothing feels wrong." She looked at everyone surrounding her. "How long have I been out?"

"Not very long," Aiba _Sensei_ responded. "But we need to get ready for closing ceremonies soon."

Kagome-_chan_ sat up, "I'm sorry I've worried you all."

Shusuke helped her stand and kept a hand on her arm until she seemed steady on her feet.

"We should go get ready," Kagome-_chan_ said to her team members.

Her partner cam to her side and hovered over her as the girls' club members began to leave.

"I'll see you guys a little later," she called to the boys over her shoulder.

"I don't understand what's going on!" Eiji complained. "What's with you, _'o chibi-chan_, Mizuki, and Kagome-_chan_, Fujiko?"

"Love square?" Inui suggested. "Echizen has been acting hostile towards Fuji lately.

"Closing ceremonies are about to start, we should talk about this later when Kagome-_chan_ is here," Oishi suggested.

Eiji pouted, "fine."

. B . E .

It wasn't until much later that explanations were given.

After closing ceremonies the girls' team disbanded and the boys had took Kagome to a _sushi_ bar that was run by Kawamura-_sempai_'s father. As a congratulatory gift for her winning her final match, Kawamura-_sempai_ promised her free all she could eat _sushi_. She accepted hesitantly.

She found herself seated between Ryoma-_kun_ and Fuji-_san_, and across from Eiji-_sempai_ and Momochan-_kun_. Kindly they waited until Kawamura-_sempai_ went to help his father prepare _sushi_ platters before they pounced on her.

"So what is your relationship with Fujiko, Kagome-_chan_?" Eiji-_sempai_ questioned.

"And what about Echizen?" Momochan-_kun_ asked.

"And Mizuki too?!" Eiji-_sempai_ finished.

"If you're going to interrogate her, allow Kagome-_chan _to answer your questions," Oishi-_sempai_ scolded, showing that the rest of the boys, who were at the other table, were also listening.

"_Hai_, _hai_," Eiji-_sempai_ said rocking back and forth. "Well, Kagome-_chan_?"

"Okay, I think I'll start a little over a year ago. At that time Fuji-_san_ and I met at an _omiai_. Shortly afterwards we became engaged and I transferred to _Seishun Gakuen_," Kagome explained.

Eiji-_sempai_ and Momochan-_kun_'s mouths dropped open.

"You and Fujiko were engaged?!"

"You never told us Fuji-_sempai_!"

"I have no data on this event," she barely heard Inui-_sempai_'s mumbling behind her.

Kagome looked at Fuji-_san_ sadly. Then a hand squeezed her arm and Kagome looked at Ryoma-_kun_. He seemed disinterested, but secretly he was giving her his support.

"Last month I ended our engagement," Kagome announced.

"Why?" Oish-_sempai_ asked.

"I'd rather not say, but shortly after that my mother arranged another _omiai_, this time with Mizuki-_san_. That was right before I came to your morning practice and was introduced to most of you. Mizuki-_san_ had mentioned Fuji-_san_ you see."

"So you asked Echizen about him," Inui concluded.

She nodded, "after that I made the decision not to see Mizuki-_san_ again. And at the same time my asthma was worsening. The way I gauge if I can continue to play tennis is to play a game with Ryoma-_kun_. I set a time limit and I have to last that long without loosing or having an asthma attack."

"And you actually do this, Echizen?" Momochan-_kun_ asked.

"_Hai_," Ryoma-_kun_ responded with a shrug.

"But you're not going to play tennis anymore," Inui-_sempai_ prompted.

"Right. I had to stop before the time limit was up so I decided to retire from tennis after the tournament."

"And you wanted to play singles," Inui-_sempai_ stated.

"_Hai_, since it was my last opportunity I asked Aiba _Sensei_ to allow me to play singles."

"I still don't understand!" Eiji-_sempai_ complained. "I get the Fujiko and Mizuki were involved with Kagome-_chan_ but what about _'o chibi-chan_?"

"My mother and his father were engaged a long time ago. Even though they didn't marry our families have always been friends and continued to be so even after they went to America," Kagome clarified.

"Oh I get it now. I guess it was too much to hope that _'o chibi_ would get such a nice girlfriend."

Kawamura-_sempai_ cam back in and set two large platters of _sushi_ on each table. Then he brought a smaller plate of _sushi_ and set it in front of Fuji-_san_. Finished, Kawamura-_sempai_ went and sat down at the table with Inui-_sempai_, Oishi-_sempai_, Tezuka-_sempai_, and Kaidoh-_kun_.

"Ittadakimasu!" Everyone said before attacking the _sushi_.

Tezuka-_sempai_, who sat on the opposite side of Kagome at the second table, didn't start eating, instead he asked, "what will you do now?"

Kagome swallowed the bite she as chewing and responded hesitantly, "tomorrow's practice will be really short. I'll announce me retirement then. After that, I don't really know." After thinking for a moment she admitted, "I was thinking of transferring schools."

Eiji-_sempai_ stopped, a piece of _sushi_ halfway to his mouth, "what?! Why Kagome-_chan_?"

"_Seigaku_ isn't very close to my house. I had two reasons for going there, tennis and…" She looked to her lap. "Well neither reason applies any longer."

"But we've just met you," Eiji-_sempai_ whined.

A smile curved her lips, "don't worry Eiji-_sempai_, nothing's been decided. I'm still thinking about it."

"Still…"

"Eiji eat before it's all gone," Oishi-_sempai_ interrupted.

"Wah!" Eiji-_sempai_ looked at the _sushi_ plates and found that they were nearly empty. "You guys ate all the good ones!"

"You can have some of mine," Fuji-_san_ volunteered.

Eiji-_sempai_ blanched as he looked at the _wasabi_ _sushi_, "no way!"

The sushi restaurant suddenly became a lot louder.

. B . E .

Officially announcing her retirement was a lot more difficult and sad than Kagome had thought it would be. She had made her announcement right before practice had been dismissed. Many had known it was coming but it had been hard nonetheless.

Currently she had gathered all of her belongings from the club house and was taking them all home. She thought that it was going to be a long, lonely walk with nothing but her declining mood to keep her company.

"Higurashi-_san_."

Kagome turned and was surprised to see the boys' tennis blub captain standing behind her.

"Can I help you, Tezuka-_sempai_?"

"I would like to speak with you."

"Alright."

. B . E .

"Fujiko, _'o chibi_, aren't you guys worried that Kagome-_chan_ might transfer?"

"Not really," Echizen replied without hesitation.

Shusuke's smile didn't fade, "I am no longer her fiancé. I have no say in what Kagome-_chan_ does."

"_Ne_, Fujiko? Don't you like Kagome-_chan_?"

"I do."

"Wah!" And you don't even blush when you say it!" Eiji frowned. "But if you like her then why are you doing anything?"

"I was a very bad fiancé. Though I do intend to win Kagome-_chan_ back, I don't have the right to stop her if she wants to do something."

Eiji grumbled and turned to Echizen, "and what about you? She's your childhood friend, _ne_? Don't you want at the same school as you?"

Echizen shrugged, "it hardly matters. I'll see her regardless."

"Eh?! _'o chibi_, that's not fair! Oishi, _'o chibi-chan_ is trying to jeep Kagome-_chan_ for himself."

"Everyone gather around."

"_Hai_, _Bucho_!"

In only a few moments the entire boys' tennis club was lined up waiting to hear what Tezuka, who had arrive only minutes before dismissal, had to say.

"Since Inui is a Regular again he will no longer have the time to act as the club manager." Tezuka announced. "Because of this, I have procured a new manager for us. Please enter," he said turning to the gate.

To Shusuke's surprise, Kagome-_chan_ walked in, dressed in the white shirt and blue sweatpants. She waved at the Regulars but went to stand next to Tezuka and Ryuzaki _Sensei_.

"Introduce yourself," Tezuka instructed.

"I'm second year, Higurashi Kagome. Please treat me kindly."

There was a growing murmur through the crowd that expressed both pleasure and doubt.

Tezuka addressed the comments, "Kagome-_san_ is an experienced tennis player. She has just resigned as a Regular on the girls' team. Do not treat her lightly."

Kagome-_chan_ waved his concerns aside, "it's alright Tezuka _Bucho_, I don't except immediate respect. I haven't proven myself yet."

"As manager I will have all club members treat you with respect regardless of their feeling." Tezuka sharply turned to face the club members. "Tomorrow Oishi and I will be attending the drawing for lots in the Kanto Tournament. Therefore there will not be any practice. Dismissed."

"_Hai Bucho_!"

Everyone bowed and club members scattered, most of them heading for the club house while the Regulars gathered around Kagome-_chan_. Shusuke followed their lead and smiled at Kagome-_chan_. He was pleased to see that he was given a warm smile in return.

"Kagome-_chan_, are you really going to be our manager?" Momoshiro asked.

"_Hai_. Tezuka _Bucho_ asked me and I agreed."

"Yay! So you won't be leaving _Seigaku_ now, right?" Eiji questioned.

"_Iie_, I'll be staying here." She smiled brightly. "I'm sure it will take the other club members time to get used to me so until then please lend me your aid."

. B . E .

"What are you guys doing? The final round of the Kanto Regional Tournament is in just a few days! Get up and get to work!"

"_Hai_."

Everyone bustled about doing as they were told. On the far side of the court three freshmen gathered stray balls.

"Kagome-_sempai_ is scary." Kachiro whispered.

"_Hai_!" The other two agreed.

"Why is she in such a bad mood anyways? We're going to the final round. Shouldn't she be happy? She's been the manager for a while already and I still don't get her," Horio sighed.

"Maybe she's stressed because she had more responsibilities since Tezuka _Bucho_ is away," Katsuo responded.

"No Kagome-_sempai_ has been in a bad mood for longer than that," Horio said.

"Since the match against _Hyotei Gakuen_," Kachiro suggest.

"That's right! That's exactly when Kagome-_sempai_'s bad mood began!" Katsuo agreed.

"That makes sense," Horio added. "After all, Kagome-_sempai_ is closest to the Regulars and lots of them were hurt during that round."

"Yeah." Kachiro lowered his voice, "and also _that_ happened."

"Oh!" Horio nodded sagely. "_That_! It definitely has something to do with it."

"Definitely," Katsuo whispered.

"Her mood most definitely has something to do with that Oshitari Yuushi guy from _Hyotei Gakuen_," Horio confirmed loudly.

Everyone on the tennis courts became silent and those unfortunate enough to be standing nect to Kagome-_sempai_ began to slowly inch away from her.

And then the explosion came.

"That Oshitari Yuushi! I'll never forgive him!" Kagome-_sempai_ shouted. "That talentless hack, stealing moves because he can't think of his own! I can't believe they called him _tensai_!"

Tennis balls began to fly in all directions, hitting open court and defenseless club members alike. The only ones who were spared where the Regulars that were on the court, only they could deflect the bombardment.

"Woah! Kagome-_chan_ is really riled up! Someone mentioned the incident, didn't they," Momochan-_sempai_ said from behind the trio of first years.

"Momochan-_sempai_, help!" They wailed.

The second year deflected another ball while replying, "sorry kids. There's only one person that can stop Kagome-_chan_ when she's like this. And he has library duty so he's gonna be late."

"_Hoi hoi_? Kagome-_chan_ is upset again?" Kikumaru-_sempai_ inquired, appearing near Momochan-_sempai_.

"It appears that someone has mentioned _that_ person's name, even though Oishi has banned the use of it," Inui-_sempai_ replied, also appearing out of nowhere.

"Kikumaru-_sempai_, Inui-_sempai_, can't you two do anything?" Kachiro asked.

"_Iie_," the upperclassmen responded at the same time.

"I was against banning the name of _that_ person in the first place. Higurashi-_chan_'s rampages provide good practice opportunities for all club members," Inui-_sempai_ continued.

"Eh! I wonder what the punishment will be for the person who caused this," Kikumaru-_sempai_ broke in.

"A hundred laps around the courts!" Momochan-_sempai_ suggested with a wide grin.

Horio cowered and was hit by another tennis ball.

"Unlikely since Tezuka isn't here. With Oishi administering the punishment, the probability of a lesser punishment is ninety five percent."

"Ninety five percent?" Kikumaru-_sempai_ questioned.

"_Hai_. If Higurashi-_chan_ is in her rampage too long and suffers an asthma attack the punishment may be worse than what Tezuka would give," Inui-_sempai_ explained.

Horio paled, not even wanting to imagine a punishment worse than a hundred laps around the court.

"A commotion?"

"Fujiko!" Kikumaru-_sempai_ cheered.

Everyone on the courts looked and found Fuji-_sempai_ standing on the other side of the court fence still in his _gaku-ran_ (the boys school uniform).

"Fuji-_sempai_!" It was not just Horio who cried out.

"You are unexpectedly early," Inui-_sempai_ greeted.

Fuji-_sempai_ came into the tennis court, racket moving to repel a torrent of tennis balls, "a couple of club members came and told me to come out. They volunteered to take over library duty and so I came."

"Fuji-_sempai_, can you make Kagome-_sempai_ stop?" Horio begged.

"Kagome-_chan_? Very well."

Fuji-_sempai_ strode across the court confidently, countering tennis balls with his racket the whole time.

"I thought you said only one person could stop Kagome-_sempai_," Horio said.

"Yup, and that person is Fuji."

"Eh?! Fuji-_sempai_? I thought it would be Ryoma-_kun_ since they're so close or Kaidoh-_sempai_ since he's so scary," Horio screeched.

"Fsssh."

"Wah!!" Horio cowered as he found Kaidoh-_sempai_ glaring at his back. "Sorry Kaidoh-_sempai_!"

"Nope! Fujiko is definitely the only one who can stop Kagome-_chan_," Kikumaru-_sempai_ chirped.

"But how?" Kachiro asked.

"Watch," the upperclassmen directed.

They all looked across the court to where Fuji-_sempai_ was approaching the still rampaging Kagome-_sempai_. Then to the surprise of all but those who knew him best, Fuji-_sempai_ leaned down and placed his lips over Kagome-_sempai_'s.

Kagome-_sempai_'s body relaxed and after a second her racket slipped from her hand. After another long, silent moment Fuji-_sempai_ stepped back, his tranquil smile in place. Kagome-_sempai_ starred at him for a while but didn't seem to actually understand what was going on.

"Good afternoon, Kagome-_chan_," Fuji-_sempai_ greeted.

The upperclassmen's head snapped up and her face went completely red. Her hands rose to cover her face.

"Hi, Shusuke-_kun_," she squeaked.

Fuji-_sempai_ laughed and began to lead her away.

"Come, I need to change and I'm sure everyone would like a break from your attentions."

Her face still red, Kagome-_sempai_ let herself be dragged along, "_hai_."

Noise exploded from the courts as the pair left.

"What was that? Fuji-_sempai_ and Kagome-_sempai_?" Horio shouted.

"Eh? You didn't know?" Kikumaru-_sempai_ demanded. "Fujiko and Kagome-_chan_ are engaged."

. B . E .

"_I'm going first."_

"_Bye, bye, Kagome-_chan_, see you next week," Eiji-_sempai_ called._

_Similar calls were voiced as Kagome turned to leave. She had been manager of the boys' team for a week but she had already become very close to the Regulars. Everyone was training hard after learning that the first team they would face at the Kanto region Tournament would be _Hyotei Gakuen_._

"_Kagome-_chan_, I'll walk you home."_

_She turned, "Fuji-_san_."_

"_I'll go-"_

_Eiji-_sempai_ pounced on Momochan-_kun_ stopping him, "shh. Be quiet Momo!"_

_Kagome's face turned pink but she waited for Fuji-_san_ to join her and they walked together in silence for a while._

_Fuji-_san_ was the first to speak, "Kagome-_chan_ may I speak frankly with you?"_

"_Please, Fuji-_san_."_

_They were taking a short cut through a park and were very much alone despite the fact that there was no school the next day. Kagome would normally feel nervous about taking this route so late in the evening but with Fuji-_san_ she had no fears at all. Inwardly she warned herself about these feelings. After all she and Fuji-_san_ were no longer affianced._

"_I would like for us to become engaged again."_

_Kagome's feet stopped and refused to continue onward. Although she had entertained the idea that they would enter a relationship again, she hadn't thought that it would actually happen. And she had never thought that the idea would be voiced by Fuji-_san_. The situation being as it was she couldn't help but question his request._

"_why?"_

_Fuji-_san_ had stopped walking as well and he had turned so that he was facing her. His face was unusually serious, his aqua eyes staring directly at her._

"_I was no a good fiancé the first time."_

"Iie_, you weren't," Kagome confirmed needlessly._

_A faint smile curved Fuji-_san_'s lips, "I did not truly want a fiancé originally. My mother had chosen to find me one on the advice of my sister. I had wanted to focus entirely on tennis for a while yet. I resented that I had been forced into a relationship. Until you confronted me I hadn't realized that I had been taking out my resentment on you."_

_Eyes averted Kagome said, "if you think that I will resume our betrothal because you're ashamed of how you acted before, you're mistaken." She began to talk away, forcing her legs to take every step as she made a wide berth around Fuji-_san_. "I can go the rest of the way myself."_

_Tears leaked from her eyes as she got farther and father away from Fuji-_san_ but she kept her steps even. A few more steps and she couldn't even focus enough to make her feet move and stood still on the path, not even bothering to wipe her tears._

_A hand grabbed her elbow and Kagome couldn't find it in herself to pull away._

"_Kagome-_chan_…"_

_She didn't respond and was surprised when Fuji-_san_ turned her around and lifted her chin so their eyes met. Although she could barely see through her tears, Kagome knew that she had never seen Fuji-_san _as serious as he was at that moment._

"_It was no shame that prompted my proposal." His eyes held hers captive. "Kagome-_chan_, _daisuki (I like/love you)_."_

_For a moment Kagome was frozen, even her tears had stopped. Then she began to cry harder and she threw herself in Fuji-_san_'s arms._

"_I feel the same… Shusuke-_kun_."_

. B . E .

"Are you tired from practice?"

Shusuke smiled at his girlfriend and fiancée, "not really."

Kagome-_chan_ pouted, "you should be! Inui-_sempai_, Oishi-_sempai_, Ryuzaki _Sensei_, and I worked really hard on the training menu for the final round. If it isn't even a little challenging then something's wrong and needs to be fixed."

"Don't worry, Kagome-_chan_. If all of you worked on it then I'm sure it's fine," Shusuke reassured her.

"Hmph. Everyone is really determined to beat _Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku_, especially after what they did to _Fudomine Chu_. I can't play but I want to help too!"

He gave her a quick, comforting hug, "you're helping Kagome-_chan_, training us, supporting us. With you on our side, I have no doubt that we'll be victorious." He released her and they began to walk away from Seigaku. Then he asked, "would you like to eat dinner at my house today?"

"Sure."

"Good."

Kagome-_chan_ leaned up and pressed a shy kiss to the corner of his mouth. Then she grabbed his hand and laced their fingers.

"Shusuke-_kun_?" Her face was pink from embarrassment.

"_Hai_, Kagome-_chan_?"

"_Daisuki_," her face became even more pink.

He smiled, "me too."

Using their connected hands, Shusuke pulled Kagome-_chan _to a stop. His eyes took in her flushed face and Shusuke leaned down and gave her a deeper kiss.

. : The End : .

. : Author's Note : .

So I started writing this a loooooong time ago, like when linglingchan first posted _Pet Shop_, but I didn't finish it. Then I started watching _TeniMyu_ (if you're a serious _TeniPuri_ fan and don't know what this is, you should be ashamed) and I was inspired to finish writing this. And then I was just too lazy to type, it because it was all written (it's over 94 pages written). Finally I got around to starting typing it and then I couldn't stop. So here it is, my baby, the story most precious to my heart (right now).

I'm sorry if anyone is annoyed with all the italics and –_kun_'s, -_san_'s, and –_chan_'s but I've been reading _manga_ that was translated online and they leave those in a lot of the time and it makes me feel more drawn into the story so I wanted to give you all that.

Big thanks to YukimuraShusukes Girl for beta-ing this story, without her there would be very many strange things for you to read…

If you are taking the time to review this story please tell me your favorite part or line, I know my favorites and I would like to hear what everyone else thinks. If you wanted to know among my favorite lines (I have tons of them) is "this is beginning to look like on of Echizen's matches".

Finally I would like to tell you there is a secret trivia question that goes along with this story! So a very important person (who has something to do with _TeniPuri_) has snuck into this story. Do you know who it is? Hint: _Kira Kira Kira_ Dance. The first five people to get this question right can preview my next story, which will be another one-shot, I don't know it will be either RyomaxKagome, another FujixKagome, or Itsuki (from _The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi_) xKagome


End file.
